puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shento
Shento was a pirate who sailed the Viridian Ocean. In the start, he was just a crew hoppin' kinda greenie until he came upon The Mystical Sirens. They were a crew who actually let him in for a long term kinda thing. Their captain was Robintx and she was a really great hearty of Shento's. If it was up to the rest of the crew Shento would be out in a New York Minute. See, he was the kinda guy who would save up through millions of pillys. He ruined it for the crew and won an officer badge. Shento had just enough broads to be officer so he waited for Robin to come on then beg for promotion. Shento is unsure if that was what really happened though because he wrote this about a year and a half after it happened, but that's how he remembers it. Unfortunately there was no locking your ship back then. Shento did normally take out sloops and cutters but he remembers there were a couple times when he took out a war brig and then one time when he took out and ruined a war frigate. He found that fun and funny. Of course, he was notorious throughout the crew for doing this after a while. Robin got really mad at Shento when he ruined the war frigate, it would cost about 20k to restock it and he almost got kicked out for that. He owed many people over 5k and even more around 2.5k for one of his sloop pillages. His mate in real life was amazing at making money very fast and his name was Jackdastripa. Jackdastripa claimed that he had accidentally typed 'stripa' at the end of it but it was funny so he kept it, Shento didn't really believe him though. One day Shento told Robintx and the rest of the crew that he was gonna leave. So many people were rejoicing and he joined the Imperial Navy, Jackdastripa's crew. He stayed in that crew for a couple months and he bought a sloop too, The Clueless Wrasse. The sloop was his pride and joy. Then with the help of a friend, he made his own crew, The Rotten Rascals. He thought it was a horrible name but he doesn't to keep it anyway. The crew's peak was about 49 members. Shento eventually disbanded the crew about half a year later. Since then he went around doing various things. He thought it was coolest when he joined Ducha De Oro. The captain at the time was JohnKeelHaul and he was an old friend of Shento's so Shento decided to join his crew. He loved it immediately. His favorite people were Cutthroatale, a fun-loving yet quite self-disciplined kinda gal, Tweetytatz, almost exactly like Cutthroatale but a bit higher ranking though Shento's not sure about that, JohnKeelHaul of course, and Eelizabeth. Eelizabeth was really funny and was kinda like Shento's buddy, Shento being quite young for Puzzle Pirates still and her being so immature it made her seem just as young. Shento had some pretty loving nicknames in that crew, most of which were made up by Eelizabeth like Skidmark or She-man. They were in the flag Nanuq. One day they joined another flag which was RiddleMakers, though Shento isn't sure about that. He really didn't like it that much, mostly because two of his buddies had stuck with Nanuq and left the crew, Eelizabeth and Tweetytatz. Shento left the crew as well at that point, mucked around for a little while then started creating alts. These were because he really wanted the ultimate swordfighting trophy. Shento was pretty good at swordfighting, he saved up for a falchion and fought with that. He would get to legendary and then he would drop down again, it was really really hard. The alt he ended up with was really successful though, by his standards. Hoja had 4 badges, labor, parlor, pirate and bravery and an ironworking stall on . It's closing down though cause he can't get any profit out of it. He played on Hoja a lot. Hoja is in Ducha De Oro again and Shento is in Kraken's Pig, Jackdastripa's third crew, first was Imperial navy, second was Krakens blood, that one was the most successful with 145 members at its peak, and Kraken's pig is third. Also, the clothes in the picture on this page are not his clothes, they were a present from Cutthroatale to JohnKeelHaul but Cutthroatale let Shento borrow them for his free portrait.